How To End The World
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss gets a new neighbor. Hilarity, drama, and everything in between ensues. Spemily, but not M-Rated. No, I'm serious. This isn't supposed to be long, maybe three chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Prentiss, Sergio, and a reluctant Reid sat at the window, staring out anxiously. Prentiss was anxious because she hated new neighbors. She didn't know whether to greet them or stay out of their way or who they were or what they were about, and she almost instantly thought of that show "Don't Trust The B- in Apartment 23" combined with some horror movie.

Sergio was anxious because his usually moderately calm owner was biting her nails more than usual. She sat at the window (which was his spot, but he gladly shared) and stared. That didn't seem human like to him.

Reid was anxious because Sergio couldn't keep still and he was sure the Maine Coon was planning world domination, or at least the tall man's death.

They all ogled the moving truck unloading antiques, bookshelves, televisions, and lots of...lots of...

Were those _dolls_?

Prentiss cocked her head, Sergio meowed, and Reid furrowed his brow. Cases and cases and boxes and boxes of porcelain dolls.

"How could that woman possibly have that doll?!" Reid murmurs."My dad collected dolls. That one is super rare, only ten were made for each continent!"

Prentiss leaned behind Sergio to see Spencer."Your dad collected dolls?"

"I don't even wanna go into it," Reid rolls his eyes,"because that's not my point. Maybe we should go greet her."

"How are you so sure that's a woman?" Prentiss sneers.

Reid says pointedly,"Because they're unloading women's clothing. And men's clothing. Maybe it's a couple."

Prentiss shrugs."I dunno. What if they're weirdos?"

"You'll do just fine," Reid laughs.

"I am not going by myself!" She squeaks.

"They're not my neighbors," Reid smirks.

Prentiss hisses angrily,"You have two whole drawers of clothes in my bedroom. You basically live here!"

"I'm not gonna officiate that until Sylvester here croaks." Reid nods toward Sergio, who meowed irritably and stalked away.

Prentiss scowls, turning away from her boyfriend and towards the window. The only man who didn't have a moving company uniform on was gone, and once she looked close enough, she noticed the moving company was getting ready to leave. The door was closed, and she guessed the man was going to unpack.

"Show's over, I guess," she mumbles.

Reid nodded."I didn't see a woman. Maybe I was wrong."

"Why would he have women's clothes?"

"Maybe he's a drag queen...?" Reid shrugs. Prentiss grins and smacks him on the arm.

xXxXx

Prentiss was scared to be alone in her brownstone all of a sudden.

The brunette didn't even think about the new neighbor, but she knew it was her subconscious bothering her. She wanted to call Spencer and tell him to come back over and cuddle her and bring his gun (two heads are better than one), but she knew he was probably already sleep and she hated to disturb him, especially when he had already called her twenty-four times (she counted) to check on her.

Now she wished she had taken up on his offer to have him here. It was two in the morning and she was still awake, watching the cartoons run across the screen. She started to nod off, realizing that she was being stupid. What was she scared for?

Then the knock at the door.

Sergio jumps onto her bed, and she pulls him into her arms."You know how to call 911, right?"

The cat purrs as if everything was sunshine and lollipops.

"My cell is right here," she whispers."The password is 1337."

Sergio curls up on her pillow as she creeps to her door. Looking out of the peephole anxiously, she sees the man who had moved in earlier. He looked eerily familiar...

Gulping, Emily opens the door."Um...hi. May I help you...?"

"Hello," he smiles reassuringly."Sorry, I know it's late, Miss Prentiss."

She blinks."H-how do you know my name?!"

"Don't fret, please!" He laughs."The postman dropped your package at my door, and I was all, 'Emily Prentiss? Sure isn't me!'"

Prentiss nods. The postman did mention that earlier. _All your imagination, Emily._"Oh, I-I see."

"I wanted to know if you had any vanilla extract."

She raises an eyebrow."I believe I do..."

"Great! May I use some? I'm baking a cake. Homemade frosting." He says.

_What is with this guy..._"A cake? Riiiiiiight."

"I'll bring ya a slice, hm?" He grins widely.

She nods, forcing a smile."Sure! I'll go get it, you can, uh, just...stay right here."

She closes the door, debating on if it would be rude to lock it. She decides against it and goes into the kitchen, not walking too fast to imply that she was alarmed. Although she was. What is this fucker doing baking at two in the morning...?

Prentiss opens her cabinet and pulls out a bottle, deciding he could have all of it. Anything to get him out of her house. When she moves into the living room, she notices him looking at a picture on her mantel. She knew she should've locked that fucking door.

He jumps when he hears her bare feet behind him."I'm sorry. I just...saw this picture and..."

Prentiss felt greatly disturbed. She follows his eyes to a picture of Spencer and her at JJ's Independence Day cookout.

"I-ah, here's the extract." She stutters, handing him the bottle."You can keep it, sir."

"No, not sir!" He grins."William. I'm William Reid."

Prentiss stills. _Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God oh God!_

"I see," she says silently."Well, uh, see you later then."

"I hope. I haven't had such a beautiful woman grace my presence in a long time," he chuckles.

She smiles tightly."Uh...thank you."

"No problem. Good night, Emily."

"Good night."

He leaves, and Prentiss waits an hour until his lights go out, then throws some clothes on, speeds to Spencer's loft, parking crooked, and crawls into his bed before he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid never asked questions when Prentiss had her night terrors and jumped into bed with him, mostly because he did it as well. Sometimes Spencer would go even at four, when it was still dark and damp, and would hold her just for something to get a grip on; then they would both feel better once they woke up.

But today, his Emily was still anxious, biting her nails to the quick and blinking rapidly. Reid poured a glass of orange juice; they usually would sleep until afternoon on their off weekends, but would still have breakfast foods.

"Wanna talk about anything?" He says softly, trying to give her a little space to confront him about anything.

Prentiss' eyes flickered up from her pancakes anxiously."No."

"No?" He says, eyes narrowing in concern.

"No."

Reid nods, sipping from the glass."Okay."

He watches her contently, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She suddenly says,"You never talk about your parents."

Spencer was sure she meant his dad, based off of the harrowing look she gave him yesterday when he refused to go into detail about his father collecting dolls; or his father at all. So, to fire back her undercover reverse psychology, he says,"Well, my mother is in Nevada, and my father is too."

Emily hated playing this game. If her lover wasn't sweet, beautiful, enchanting, and romantically intelligent, she would've stuck to her rule of not dating profilers, because everything in their life is something else to study. The fact that it was her ever-so-intellectual genius was even worse.

She had thrown a punch, and he had thrown a jab right back at her.

"What's your mom like?" She says, cocking her head, slightly furrowing her brow, giving off the impression that she was really, really curious. She couldn't straight out ask, _Hey, your father moved in across the street from me, cool or no?_

"Well, she was interested in poetry, a lot."

"Such as you."

"More than me," he said, grabbing his charred toast (Emily couldn't comprehend how he could eat it, it was _black_) and taking a bite.

Prentiss nods. She saw him about to make a move, probably turn it back on her, ask her about her parents. _Nope, nope, nope. Fifty shades of no. I'm asking the questions here, baby doll._"What about your dad?" She couldn't take the suspense anymore. She says, following up,"Weird how the guy across the street had that rare doll."

Reid smirks cockily, and she knew playtime was over. He was taking control of "her" game."You wanna know, what if that was William, huh?"

Emily tries to look surprised."Heavens, no, but...now that you've got me thinking..." She leans back, hands behind her head."Why don't you tell me what you would say."

Spencer's smirk disappeared, and he took both of her hands in both of his, one in each."You listen close, okay?"

Prentiss nods, blinking."'Kay."

"I doubt he would ever come near here, not in the tri-state area, not even in this time zone, do you wanna know why? Well, because when my mother had a stroke two years ago, this fucker didn't visit her, he lived mere minutes away from her, knew she was in there, didn't even call to say,'Hey, is she dead or what?' He's not guilty, William Reid will probably never feel guilt or any other emotion in his life, never. But he won't come here, knowing I'm here. Go on and ask why if you dare."

As Reid progressed, his eyes grew darker, his grip grew a little bit tighter, his voice grew deeper."Why?" She squeaks.

Reid pulls his hands away from her, but still had his eyes locked onto hers."Because if I go to Nevada, and he's there, he's safe. If he comes here and I see him anywhere..._anywhere_...driving past me in his car? I'd risk my life just to crash into him and have a chance to see him suffer. If he grew some testicles and moved across the street from you, I would beat him to a bloody pulp. Then do it again for my mother. Then I'd do it again because you, a queen, a goddess, shouldn't be within one hundred miles of scum like him. Then I'd do it again just for fun, maybe yell 'one hundred points', because this...man...is..._garbage._"

Prentiss gulps, heart racing."I..."

"And you wanna know what I would do next?" Reid whispers, leaning in.

Prentiss starts to shake her head, but then says,"W-what next?"

"I would call the paramedics, tell them to do everything they can to make sure this man lives. That'll be another part of my sweet, sweet, revenge, Emily. Letting him remember, have a front-seat recollection of my fist...flying down on his face...again...and again...and again. But, then again." Reid shrugs, leaning back in his chair."He may be an equivalent to everything I scrape from the bottom of my shoes, but he's smart. He wouldn't risk coming near here. So..." He kisses her cheek, noticing her discomfort."Don't you worry about it, okay?"

Prentiss nods slowly."Alright."

As her and Spencer finished eating, she noticed that Spencer's demeanour hadn't changed. He was just the same, so happy-go-lucky that she wondered if she had imagined that outburst. She thought, and thought and thought, about how the man who had just asked her for vanilla extract early this morning was viewed, by his own flesh and blood, as the spawn of something darker.


End file.
